


Perfectly Peaceful

by lovevalley45



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, back to the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a movie night.





	Perfectly Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "(For the Darby ask thing) they're probably like super cuddly and like just cuddle all over the place and Darci uses Toby for a pillow cause who wouldn't and they love each other and fall asleep on the couch together all the time" from anon on tumblr! thank you for the prompt!!
> 
> honestly i love to write characters cuddling bc in some way it helps with my own touch starved self
> 
> anyways! i hope y'all like it! writing them is really fun

 It was the quiet moments that were the best.

Darci had invited Toby over to watch some movies that night, a break from school and whatever shit was going on in the world of trolls that week. Her dads were going to a BBQ one of Dad’s coworkers was throwing, but she had politely declined. 

They were getting ready to leave when the doorbell rang. Darci came downstairs, smiling. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” Pop asked from the kitchen. 

“Yes, Pop!” she replied, going to the door. 

“I wanna meet him before we go,” he said, coming out of the kitchen. “I don’t want to leave you and the house alone with some stranger.”

“Fine,” Darci said, opening the door.

Toby was on the doorstep, smiling when he saw Darci. “Hey Darce.” 

“Hey, TP. Come in.”

She moved out of the way to let Toby in, before shutting the door. He took his backpack off. “I brought  _ Gun Robot  _ 1 and 2, the  _ Back to the Futur _ e trilogy, _ E.T. _ , and  _ The Notebook _ ,” he said, before looking up at Pop, standing behind Darci. “Hey, Mr. Scott.”

“You must be Darci’s boyfriend. Toby?” Pop leaned over and whispered, “Did I get his name right?” into her ear, before she nodded. “You can call me Paul.”

Toby smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

Dad came downstairs, buttoning his polo shirt. “Is the dip ready?” He looked at the three of them by the door. 

“Mikey, come over here and meet Darci’s boyfriend,” Pop said. 

Darci groaned. “Pop.”

Dad walked over to join them. “Toby, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Scott,” Toby replied. 

Dad smiled and held out his hand. “Please, call me Mike.” Toby reached out to shake his hand, but Dad didn’t let go after shaking it. “Just treat my daughter right, you got that, Toby?”

Toby gulped, and Darci crossed her arms. “Dad."

“Come on, Mikey. He seems like a good kid,” Pop added. 

Dad let go of Toby’s hand. “I know. You two will be good, yeah?”

“Yes, Dad,” Darci sighed. 

“Nothing to worry about here,” Toby added.

“We better get going, we’re going to be late,” Dad said to Pop. They started to head to the kitchen. 

“Have a good time,” Darci said, before they left. She turned to Toby and sighed. 

“They seem cool,” Toby said. 

Darci smiled. “They can be kinda embarrassing.” 

They headed into the living room. Toby put his bag on the coffee table. “Well, you haven’t met my Nana,” he joked. He started to take movies out of his backpack. He took one out, and took a long look at it before turning it towards Darci.  _ Gnomeo and Juliet _ . “Jim.”

Darci laughed. “He put it in there?”

“Dude has his methods. He’s still trying to get back at me for suggesting he and Claire go see Sherlock Gnomes for a movie date.” Toby sighed, tossing it back in his bag. “So, what do you want to watch? And please, do not say  _ Gnomeo and Juliet _ .”

“How about  _ Back to the Future _ ?” She picked up the first movie off the table. “Make it a little movie marathon?”

Toby smiled. “Movie marathon it is.”

“I’ll go make popcorn.”

* * *

 

Two hours later, the credits for the first  _ Back to the Future _ started rolling.

Toby yawned, moving the empty bowl of popcorn off his lap. “You wanna watch the second one now?”

Dacri groaned, muffed into Toby’s side. “I do but… you’re really comfortable.” She had snuggled against him during the movie, curling up beside him on the couch.

Toby smiled. “Babe.”

“But you’re so warm-” she yawned- “and comfortable.”

“You know that we can cuddle again during the next movie?” Toby rubbed her arm. “If you move, I can change the movie.”

Darci looked up at him. “Fine.” She moved out from under his arm. “While I’m up, I’m gonna get ice cream. I think we have a carton in the fridge. You want any?”

“Sure.”

Darci went into the kitchen. She grabbed the carton of mint chip from the fridge and a couple of bowls from the cupboard. She put a few scoops in each bowl before grabbing two spoons and taking them into the living room.

Toby was putting the disc in the DVD player when she came back in. He was standing on his toes to reach it, just a bit out of his reach.

Darci smiled and put the bowls of the coffee table. She draped her arms around her shoulders. 

“Ya like mint chip?”

Toby turned his head, smiling. “Love it.”

They sat back down on the couch, Darci tucking her feet under her after grabbing her bowl of ice cream. 

As the movie started, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Toby pulled her closer, and she smiled. 

“Hey, Darce.”

“Yeah?” She looked up at him, just as he kissed her cheek. “Your lips are so cold!” Darci laughed. 

Toby grinned, before continuing to kiss her cheeks as she laughed. 

“Toby!” She pushed him away gently and put her bowl on the table.

With her free hand, cold from holding her ice cream, she held his cheek as she kissed him right on the lips. They weren’t as cold as before, warmed by her cheeks that burned from laughing. She could faintly taste mint and butter from the popcorn. 

When she pulled away, they were both grinning. His green eyes sparkled in the light of the movie they had forgotten.

Darci wanted to kiss him again, but she didn’t. Instead, she leaned into him again, under his arm, and grinned like a fool.

As the movie went on, she started to get drowsy. She laid her head on his chest, watching through half-lidded eyes. She heard him yawn as he absentmindedly rubbed circles into her back. 

Darci smiled - it was perfectly peaceful. She found herself drifting off and submitted to the urge to sleep, her dreams full of green eyes and metallic smiles.

* * *

 

“Mike, Mikey, look.” Paul grabbed his husband’s arm as they walked in the living room.

The TV displayed the  _ Back to the Future 2 _ display menu, the movie long since over. Darci and her boyfriend were cuddled up and asleep together on the couch. He was snoring, but Darci didn’t seem to mind, gripping his sweater vest as she slept. 

“Should we wake them up?” Mike asked. 

“They don’t have school tomorrow.” Paul smiled. “Let them sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyone catch that 'text ya later, trollhunter' reference? what can i say, i couldn't resist. and yes, i gave darci two dads bc i abuse my power as a fic writer 
> 
> leave me some kudos and maybe a comment? i'm not open for prompts anymore on my tumblr but y'all are welcome to drop into my inbox w/ any darby headcanons and maybe i'll write it into a fic? who knows but i am still welcome to headcanons


End file.
